


Everything

by Literary



Series: Let the World Burn Through You [13]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6979699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literary/pseuds/Literary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino asks Dorcas about the kind of person his wife is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the meme on Tumblr where people send you a sentence and you write the next five (or...uh...more, if you feel so inclined). This one was requested anonymously.

“Dorcas,” Nino asked, “what’s your wife like?”

The question came unbidden but welcome, like a soft breeze on a sweltering day; it was kind of her to wonder it, let alone ask it aloud. He smiled, head tilting down so that he could see Nino sitting in the grass, the lap of her skirt full of scraggly, partially-wilted violets.

“She’s—” The answer didn’t come immediately, and he reached up to scratch thoughtfully at the back of his neck as Nino waited expectantly.

It was harder to describe Natalie than he’d thought. He loved her too much to give an unbiased account of who she was, and the easy things to talk about, the obvious things… They weren’t her. His wife was not defined by her twisted leg.

“I suppose most people would describe her as rather plain,” he said at last, “but I don’t think so. She has freckles on only one side of her face because she sits in the garden like this,” he imitated the posture by getting down on his knees in the grass beside Nino and twisted his head to the side so that his hair, in desperate need of a cut, shadowed part of his face. “She can cook a meal out of anything, even things you’d think wouldn’t go together, and not only will it be filling, but it’ll taste good, too. Her hands are almost as calloused as mine from all the work she does…”

He paused, trying to think of what thing to add next, of what quality encompassed her. Should he say that she could sing like Lady Lyndis—only barely passable but with charisma? That she was gentle and kind like Lady Louise? Or that her laugh was always loud and full like Dame Vaida? 

Nino didn’t give him a chance to say more; she grinned at him and sat up onto her knees, sending loose violets spilling out of her skirt. “Someday,” she said, very seriously, reaching forward to settle one of the sad flowers into his hair, “I would very much like to meet her.” She fell back again to survey her work and nodded, looking satisfied. “She sounds amazing.”

He wanted to tell her that Natalie was very fond of children and would love her, that he hoped someday he and Natalie would be blessed a child even half as resilient and sweet as Nino herself was—but he kept the thought to himself. She was older than she looked, after all, and might take offense at being thought so young.

So Dorcas merely smiled again and touched the flower in his hair. “She is,” he said, his voice almost too soft. “She’s everything.”


End file.
